Mister Nobody
Mister Nobody (real name: Eric Morden) is a supervillain in DC Comics. He is notable for his insanity and nihilism, created as an enemy of the Doom Patrol he has led two supervillain groups, both of which he would ultimately abandon true to his ideology of spreading chaos for the sake of chaos, truly believing that life has no reason or purpose, to him even the idea of "good" and "evil" are laughable and thus he has no qualms about performing unspeakable acts if the whim suits him, up to and including attempts to destroy reality itself. Biography Eric Morden was just another underling under the orders of the Brain in the Brotherhood of Evil, essentially a grunt, tasked with a device called the White Room, which could drain the sanity from other humans. The experience also convinced him the universe was "a drooling idiot with no fashion sense". Calling himself Mister Nobody and organized the rebirth of a Brotherhood that shared his ideals. Because of this, he chose to initiated the Brotherhood of Dada, a group of lunatics that followed Morden's ideas to change the world. Mister Nobody stole lysergic resonance to power his own presidential campaign in the U.S.A. . The U.S. government sent a similarly insane agent, John Dandy. Morden faded to nothingness after the attack. However, he has resurfaced in the Trinity series, as a candidate for the Dark Arcana's The Fool and as a part of the Final Battle for the Arcana in Metropolis. In other media *Mr. Nobody appears in DC Nation shorts "Doom Patrol", voiced by Jeffery Combs. *Mr. Nobody appears in the Doom Patrol television series voiced and motion-captured by Alan Tudyk. In the series, Mister Nobody's powers differ from those in the comics. He possesses near (but not total) omnipotence, appears to have control over reality, can alter it to suit his needs, and can create what appear to be small pocket universes. He does, however, keep some sense of his original character, as he uses his near omnipotence to drive others insane, including former members of the Doom Patrol. In the series, Mister Nobody also acts as the narrator that has broken the 4th wall of the series. Powers and Abilities Mr Nobody has a unique physiology which is disorientating for others to observe. Due to his physiology he appears to be invulnerable, and may be immortal. He also possesses largely unexplained psychic abilities, as he has demonstrated the ability to enter dreams, as well as to locate individuals and know everything about them before they meet. He is also capable of possessing people, who appear to remain fully aware of his behaviour while he inhabits their bodies. He is very intelligent, and a competent leader. Affiliations *Brotherhood of Evil (former agent) *Brotherhood of Dada (founder / leader) *Brotherhood of Nada (founder / leader) Notable Enemies *Doom Patrol Gallery Mister Nobody.jpg Mister_Nobody.png Mister_Nobody_003.jpg.png Mister_Nobody_004.jpg Mister_Nobody_005.jpg Mister_Nobody_006.jpg Mister_Nobody_007.jpg Mister_Nobody_008.jpg Mister_Nobody_009.jpg Mister_Nobody_010.jpg Mister_Nobody_011.jpg Mister_Nobody_012.jpg Eric_Morden_Prime_Earth_0001.jpg.png Broterhood_of_Nada_0001.JPG.jpg Brotherhood_of_Dada_Prime_Earth_0002.JPG.jpg Mister_Nobody Doom Patorl (2019).jpeg Navigation Category:Supervillains Category:DC Villains Category:Doom Patrol Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Revived Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Nihilists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Comedy Villains Category:Parents Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:TV Show Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Mastermind Category:Tragic Category:Trickster Category:Self-Aware Category:Provoker Category:Reality-Warpers Category:God Wannabe Category:Envious Category:Remorseful Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Category:Scapegoat